Mírame
by Alicedds
Summary: Las heridas del pasado empañaban su presente. Él no sabía por qué Sakura lo evitaba siempre, pero estaba decidido a descubrirlo. -Me gustan tus ojos. -¿Por qué? -Porque son los más hermosos que he visto.


¡Hola! volví con otro one shot . ¿Ven que siempre tengo muchas ideas nadando en mi mente?, aquí son las 2:00am y empecé hace una hora. Es desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, ojalá les guste.

_Y les juro que éste sí tiene un final feliz..._

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

Además de la terraza, hay otro lugar al cual me gusta ir cuando necesito escapar de todo lo demás.

Además de las puestas de sol, hay otra cosa que me gusta ver cada día desde hace un tiempo.

La biblioteca en ese sitio en donde puedo sentarme a contemplarla.

Sakura era hermosa. Tenía el pelo rosa, era menudita y con curvas, tenía los ojos verdes y la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida.

Pero es la persona más solitaria que conozco. Estudia a todas horas y siempre está escondida entre los libros. Tiene amigas, sí, pero pasa más tiempo leyendo que hablando con ellas.

Y eso es lo que más me llama la atención, su autenticidad. No se viste como todas las demás, no habla como las demás y no me ha dirigido una sola mirada en lo que llevo estudiando con ella.

_Tsk, molesta._

Eso es lo que me trae cada día, a la misma hora, a la biblioteca. Me siento a tres mesas de la que ocupa ella. Y somos los únicos en el lugar, además de la bibliotecaria. Nunca nos hemos dirigido alguna palabra además de un "permiso, por favor" que me ha dicho dos veces, mirando el suelo y buscando escabullirse por un costado.

A veces le sonríe a Gaara, a veces saluda a Neji y siempre habla con Naruto. Ellos también son mis amigos, entonces ¿por qué no me habla? Ni siquiera me mira y trata de nunca tocarme. ¿Qué rayos pasa con ella?, que recuerde jamás le he hecho algo.

_¿Ven que es molesta?_

Y me está volviendo loco.

Cada que no la veo, me desespero buscándola. Cuando la veo salir con Naruto me hierve la sangre y cuando estoy con Neji, y ella pasa, lo saluda con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y el agitar de su palma. A mí me ignora, pero no puedo apartarme de ella.

El problema es que he tratado de acercarme pero siempre sale huyendo.

Esta mañana he decidido venir antes que ella y esperarla. Estaba llegando a un punto en el cual necesito saber qué demonios le pasa.

Me tiene soñando con ella y eso ya es suficiente para mí.

Levanté la mirada del suelo para posarla en la puerta y me estremecí al sentir su mirada, una milésima de segundo, en mí. Y eso bastó para levantarme y alcanzarla en su mesa.

La tomé del codo suavemente y noté lo delgada que era. No debía pesar nada. Cuando vi sus ojos, cristalinos y más verdes de los que nunca he podido detallarlos, se me esfumaron de la mente todas las preguntas que quería hacerle. En cambio sólo la saludé, aflojando aún más el agarre, a tal punto de poder soltarse de un leve movimiento. Pero no lo hizo.

-Hola. –susurré.

Ella sólo se me quedó viendo como si no pudiese creer lo que está oyendo.

-Ho..hola. –Desvió su mirada, pero sólo eso, no se soltó y la sentía estremecerse de a momentos.

Quedé mudo. No sabía que más decirle y duramos algunos minutos así, hasta que no aguanté más.

-Mírame. –Le pedí. Ella automáticamente lo hizo y sonreí. Tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó realmente extrañada. Y yo me extrañé aún más.

-Me gustan tus ojos. –Y dio un respingo tan fuerte que terminó de soltarse de mi agarre. Al segundo vio mi mano alzada en el aire y vio su codo y vi un deje de tristeza y remordimiento en su mirada. _Como si lamentara el haberse soltado._ Yo lo lamentaba, a decir verdad.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar.

-Porque son los más hermosos que he visto.

-¿En serio? –Se ruborizó y sonrió. La primera sonrisa dirigida a mí. Se me hinchó el corazón.

-Sí. Y tu sonrisa también es hermosa, Sakura. –No pude evitar reír al verla colocarse una mano en las mejillas tratando de disimular su sonrojo. Y sentí muchas ganas de besarla.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun. –Abrí mucho los ojos y la boca. Nunca nadie había dicho mi nombre de manera tan dulce y nadie, excepto mi mamá, me había llamado así jamás. Y mamá había fallecido cuando yo era pequeño.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –Y vi pánico en sus ojos y se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta de cómo me llamó.

En vez de responder la vi desviar su mirada y pasarme de largo, directo a salida. Y algo me dijo que esa era la única vez que la vería, así que la alcancé antes de que saliera.

La bibliotecaria dejó su libro y nos echó un vistazo. Le sonreí y siguió con lo suyo.

Esta vez agarré a Sakura de la cintura y la saqué de la biblioteca con mucha calma. Estando afuera intentó soltarse pero no la dejé. La arrastré por las escaleras hacia la terraza y cerré la puerta tras nosotros.

-¿Por qué me dijiste así? –Le pregunté tranquilo y calmado para no asustarla. Ella evitaba verme. –Responde, Sakura, por favor. Sólo me decía así…

-Tú mamá, Mikoto. Lo sé. –Completó mientras me interrumpía. Volví a sorprenderme, ¿de dónde conocía Sakura a mi mamá?

-¿La conociste? –La vi dudar pero luego suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, la imité y me senté frente a ella suplicándole una respuesta con la mirada.

-Sí. Tu mamá y la mía iban en el mismo coche cuando tuvieron el accidente. –Empalidecí.

Cuando mamá tuvo el accidente estaba con su mejor amiga, Mebuki, e iban de compras. Recuerdo que tenía como 8 años y siempre me quedaba con mi hermano Itachi y una niña.

Y entonces recordé de golpe que la niña era pelirrosa y nunca me acerqué a ella porque le tenía celos. Mi hermano prefería jugar con ella que conmigo y mi mamá le ponía más helado en su tazón que en el mío. Llegué a odiar a Sakura sin si quiera darme cuenta. Le grité muchas veces que no la quería y que nunca se acercara a mí. _Pero era un niño, por Dios. _

-Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo todo. –Susurré sin mirarla.

-Ya veo, entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. –Hizo ademán de levantarse y le tomé la muñeca.

-Espera. Siéntate, por favor. –Lo hizo. – ¿Es por eso que no me diriges la palabra?

-Tú así lo pediste. –Frunció el ceño. Jesús, ¿esto es en serio?

-Teníamos 8 años, Sakura.

-Eso no quita que me hayas despreciado, ¿para qué molestarte de grande, si de pequeño no me soportabas? –Hizo una pausa y vi determinación y algo más en sus lindos ojos verdes- No creo poder aguantar el mismo desprecio dos veces en la misma vida.

Así que eso era… había crecido con ese dolor por dentro.

_Saaasukkeee…_

_Déjame en paz, mocosa._

La había tratado peor que mal.

-Lo siento. No sabía que eras tú, has cambiado mucho y por Dios, era un niño, Sakura.

-¿Por qué me odiabas? –Preguntó con tristeza. Decidí sincerarme.

-Tenía celos de ti. –Se sorprendió tanto que abrió mucho sus ojos.

-¿Celos de qué?

-Todos te preferían a ti. –Dije con cierto remordimiento. Ella expandió aún más sus ojos.

-Eso no es cierto. Todos te amaban. –Hizo una pausa y desvió su mirada.- Yo lo hacía. –susurró. –Siempre quería estar contigo y tú me echabas a un lado, por eso me iba a jugar con Itachi. Pero siempre quise estar contigo. –Guardé silencio, recordando, y supe que tenía razón. Había sido un niño muy maleducado cuando ella todo lo que hacía era acercarse a mí.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. No sé que me pasó, lo siento mucho, Sakura. –Y lo decía todo en serio. -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-Ya te respondí a eso. Además, no valía la pena. –Eso me golpeó mucho y sentí un pequeño ardor en mi pecho.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no podemos ser amigos?

-No. –Y vi tristeza en su mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no. –Y se levantó muy rápido.

Nada de esto tenía sentido. Estaba triste pero se alejaba de mí. Me levanté igual de rápido y la tomé del brazo, ella se resistió y pude ver las lágrimas en su rostro.

-Déjame. –susurró levemente, tragando sus jadeos y se me oprimió el corazón. –No quiero ser tu amiga.

-Mentira. Dime por qué estás llorando. –Le pedí y la atrapé en la puerta para que no pueda escapar.

-No quiero ser tu amiga. –Repitió. Seguí sin creerle.

-Lo entenderé cuando me digas el porqué. –Insistí. No la dejaría ir tan fácil.

Guardó silencio mucho rato, evitando mis ojos. Hasta que la sentí rendirse.

-No puedo ser amiga de la persona de la cual llevo enamorada tanto tiempo, lo siento. –Eso me desconcertó. ¿Sakura estaba enamorada de mí?

-Si has estado… enamorada de mí, ¿por qué no intentaste acercarte? –Ahora estaba confundido.

-Pensé que aún me odiabas. –_Tonta._

-No sabía quién eras, y aún si supiera, éramos sólo niños. Era un mocoso inmaduro y maleducado y lo siento. Pero joder, debiste decirme algo, saludarme, lo que sea. –Ella no se inmutó, hasta que de repente elevó su mirada a la mía y vi confusión en su rostro.

-¿Por qué vas a la biblioteca siempre que estoy yo? –No quería responder, pero ella había sido franca conmigo y decidí tomar la oportunidad que la vida me estaba dando, y justo al pensar una respuesta adecuada, fue que lo entendí.

La quería. Siempre la había querido.

-Porque, inconscientemente, creo que me enamoré de ti. –Y me mordí la lengua. No era lo mismo descubrirlo que decirlo en voz alta. Apenas y estaba asimilándolo. Ella se vio igual de sorprendida, pero sólo duró un segundo. Se vio enojada.

-¿De qué va todo esto, Sasuke?, yo no soy como tus admiradoras, yo no voy a caer con una mentira como ésta para estar en tu cama y luego salir llorando, porque le dije al idiota más grande del instituto, que estaba enamorada de él. –Se soltó bruscamente de mí, empujándome y salió corriendo de la terraza.

No supe cuanto tiempo duré así, sorprendido por su determinación y pese a todo, sonreí. La quería y ahora más que nunca iba a ir tras ella.

Escuché el timbre a lo lejos y me encaminé a la clase de inglés, con Anko. Cuando entré –tarde- ya todos estaban ahí, mirándome, todos menos Sakura. Fruncí el ceño, ella no estaba ahí.

Tampoco apareció en las siguientes dos clases y ya me estaba preocupando. Cuando tocó irnos a casa, la busqué por todo el estacionamiento pero no estaba. Y antes de irme, decidí pasar por el patio. Di un paseo rápido hasta que escuché una leve respiración.

Ahí, bajo un árbol, estaba Sakura acurrucada con los ojos cerrados y sus audífonos puestos. No parecía estar dormida.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y la tomé del hombro. Pegó un salto de la impresión y se alejó de mí, apegándose aún más a aquel tronco. Se sacó los audífonos.

-¿Qué quieres? –Me espetó bruscamente.

-Hace 15 minutos tocó el timbre de salida. –Miró su reloj y se vio preocupada. Se levantó del suelo y la imité.

-Gracias. –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

-Espera. –La detuve.

-No quiero oírte más, Uchiha. –_Uchiha. _Ya había caminado varios pasos lejos de mí. Ignoré la punzada en el pecho.

-Espera, Sakura, escúchame. Lo dije en serio, todo lo dije en serio, lo juro. Fui un idiota, _soy_ un idiota, pero no soy un mentiroso. Debes creerme. –Detuvo su andar y le temblaron los hombros. Se dio la vuelta y en un segundo estaba frente a mí.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? –Tenía el ceño fruncido y la esperanza dibujada en sus pupilas.

-Porque detesto cada vez que le hablas a Gaara o a Neji, odio cuando veo a Naruto contigo, me hierve la sangre cada vez que me pasas de largo, también adoro tu manera de caminar, me gusta esa manía que tienes de morderte el labio inferior mientras estás leyendo, me estoy dando cuenta de que me gusta tu aroma, tienes ese leve tic en los dedos que me a veces me desespera, me gusta tu voz, me gustan tus ojos y estoy enamorado de tu sonrisa. –Hice una pausa para coger aire. –Porque en serio estoy enamorado de ti, créeme, por favor. -Acabé susurrando.

La vi estremecerse y morderse el labio. No aguanté más. La tomé de la nunca y la besé largo y profundo y la sentí corresponderme mientras me sntía en una nuba. Al rato terminé con leves besos por la nariz, la barbilla y las mejillas.

-Te quiero, Sakura. –Le dije al oído mientras depositaba un leve beso en él.

-Yo también, _Sasuke-kun_, yo también. –Y me besó.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Sí les gustó?

**¿Merece sus lindos reviews?, **espero que sí.

Nos leemos en otra loca historia.


End file.
